Something More
by xkeluboo
Summary: Matt moves in with the Saints after the boss spares his life. Can she really be falling for a man who wears lipstick and finger nail polish?
1. Chapter 1

Matt couldn't believe this. The fearless leader of the Saints had not only spared his life, the woman also offered him protection and a new crew to follow, The Saints. He admired her boldness in offering him into a crew after trying to kill her only moments before.

If Matt was being honest with himself he had never seen anyone like her. She stopped at nothing to get what she wanted and destroyed anything and anyone who got in her away. She was the most brave and feared woman he had ever come to know. Not to mention demanding, ruthless, and a little bit psycho. But who wasn't off their rockers nowadays?

After watching her undeniable loyalty to the people of her crew, it was unmistakable to Matt that there was more to her than just the murderer surface. She genuinely cared about the people around her so he figured deep down she had to have a heart.

It wasn't until he saw her in person when he realized just how beautiful she really was. Her facial features were soft and delicate, not to mention young. She couldn't have been older than twenty-two. Her skin was the color of caramel. Matt figured she was of African American and Caucasian descent.

Her eyes were almond shaped and hazel in color. Her medium brown hair passed her shoulders in waves. Her lips were naturally pouty. She had perfectly shaped, white teeth and he could only imagine how beautiful her smile was. To his dismay, he hadn't got the chance to see it.

She stood at 5'4, a good nine inches shorter than Matt himself. Her body had brought on so many cold showers for him that he had lost count. She had a toned, supple body with curves in all the right places. He dreamed of what he'd do with that body if ever given the chance.

He imagined running his tongue and hands all over her skin until she was withering beneath him. He'd bury his face between her lush thighs until she begged him to fuck her. Then he'd slide into her soft flesh and fuck her to the wee hours of the morning.

Matt sighed to himself. If only. The leader of the saints (who remained nameless) had not only saved his life and provided him with protection, she allowed him to live at the Saints' HQ under the agreement that he would join the crew. The Saints seemed to have room for one more genius-minded hacker in their crew.

Not only did the boss show him mercy, she showed him kindness. After all of the power driven people Matt had worked alongside, this had to have been the first time in years that someone had treated him with kindness.

He could not compromise their new professional relationship just for the sake of his attraction to her. Matt snickered to himself. He knew his "attraction" was borderline obsessive. He couldn't get her out of his head no matter how hard he tried.

Take now for instance, he was lifting weights in the gym room and when he was supposed to be focusing on advancing his muscles, instead he was picturing what she could be doing at the moment. Probably plotting Killbane's demise or out drinking somewhere with Pierce and Shaundi.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a throat clearing in the room. Matt lifted the heavy weight and set it back above his head. He sat up breathing hard and full of sweat.

When their eyes met, he felt his heart race. She wore a pastel purple tube top, Jean shorts, and purple heels to match. How could someone so beautiful be so violent? He asked himself.

The boss watched Matt from the doorframe of the gym. Her eyes scanned his broad chest and toned abs appreciatively. He was a complete punk nerd, but she found something strangely attractive about him. Something deep inside her was pulling her toward the dark haired hacker.

She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed over her perky breasts, which immediately caught his attention. "What the hell are you doing?" Ever since Matt had moved in, the only thing he found time to do was entertain his laptop. He was like a duplicate version of Kenzie. Seeing him working out was a big change.

"Reinventing myself, if you must know." She was still getting used to his British accent.

"Reinventing yourself?" She coughed a laugh. "Please, Matt. If you're going for the macho-thing, it's going to take a lot more than weight lifting."

He stood up from his seat, rising to his full height and towering over her. He stepped closer until their bodies were inches apart. "Are you trying to convey an underlying message here?"

She grinned up at him as his closeness suddenly effected her senses. His body was like an Adonis statue come to life. Not to mention his bright blue eyes were difficult to avoid. Not many men had an effect on her, but Matt was quickly causing heat to spread through her body with just a look. Despite the makeup and nail polish, she couldn't deny that he was very attractive.

"I think the message is pretty clear. A few muscles isn't going to make you a hard-ass."

"I'm not trying to become a "hard-ass," as you put it. I'm simply trying something new." He raised his arms slightly and gave a shrug.

She eyed his body once more. "Well it definitely is an improvement."

"Is that a compliment I hear?" He smirked.

"In your dreams." Silence passed between them as the two simply stated at each other. "Anyways, Pierce is throwing a party here tonight so if you're not up for drunken fun, I suggest you find the nearest hotel."

Matt pursed his lips in thought. It sounded as if she wanted to get rid of him. "A night of drunken fun is exactly what I need."

"Well, in that case, Birk is coming due to his obsession with Shaundi, so try not to gang rape him due to your obsession with Nyte Blade." Her voice was thickly laced in sarcasm.

Matt tried to hold back his laughter. What type of man did she think he was? "Well, boss, if you must know, my tastes in a companion consists of more feminine physical attributes. Like breasts and round asses for an example."

She stared at him as if to fake being shocked. "You mean you're not gay?" She gasped.

Matt smirked down at her. "Not even close, love."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Call me love again and I just might break something of yours."

"My heart, perhaps?" He enjoyed teasing her far more than he should have.

Her teeth grounded together. "Try to stay away from me tonight, Matt. Or so fucking help me, I just might kill you." She turned around and walked out of the room.

Matt admired the way her hips swayed as she walked away, giving him the perfect view of her tight ass. If he would accomplish one thing tonight, he'd get her up to his room and show her how much of a man he truly is.


	2. Chapter 2

Pierce's penthouse parties were known to get wild very quickly and usually shooting would occur to let everyone know the party was over. However, this particular party wasn't half bad. The music was decent, the drinks were amazing thanks to the hired bartenders and the crowd actually consisted of more than just prostitutes.

Matt sipped on his rum as he stood in a corner and kept to himself. He wasn't particularly in a socializing mood, but he couldn't deny the chance to spend time with the woman he couldn't avoid thinking about. His only question was, when would she join the party?

"Brotha, why you ain't kickin' it with one of my fine lil' hunnies? I can have one fa' ya on the house. No charge fa' a memba' of the Saints." Spoke Zimos in his auto-tuned voice.

Matt's dark head of hair turned to face Steelport's most famous pimp. "Why thanks for the offer, Zimos. But I'll have to pass."

"If the hunnies ain't ya thang, we also have a small selection of da' gentlemen as well." Zimos offered thoughtfully.

Gritting his teeth together, Matt refrained himself from groaning in annoyance. "Why does everyone think I'm gay?!"

"Ya' mean ya' like the hunnies?" Zimos questioned in honest surprise.

"I love them!" Matt practically yelled.

"Well maybe ya' should ditch da' makeup and da' nail polish." The pimp advised.

Matt simply rolled his eyes. "The right woman will accept me for who I am."

"Whateva' ya say playa.'" Were Zimos' parting words before he disappeared.

When Matt found himself standing alone once again, his mind drifted to one thing and one thing only. The Boss. His attendance at the party was because of her and he wouldn't rest until he got the chance to talk to her.

It was as if the Universe had answered his prayers when she came walking out of the elevator.

Matt's breath caught in his throat once his eyes landed on her curvaceous figure in the tight fitting, low cut purple dress. The black stilettos she wore gave her toned legs a more sexy appeal. Her natural curls hung past her shoulders and her smokey eye makeup caused her hazel eyes to sparkle.

She was by far the sexiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. And that night, he knew he had to make her his if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

The boss maneuvered her way through the endless amount of people surrounding her and headed straight for the bar. After such a long, the first thing she needed was a glass of wine which is exactly what she told the bartender who made her drink in record time.

She sipped the red wine and sighed softly to herself. She spent the whole day trying to track down a missing Killbane and to no avail. She thought she deserved some time to relax.

"Well, if it isn't the woman who's name I don't know but happened to save my life." A deep voice sounded from beside her.

The Boss turned on her heels and came face to face with none other than Nyte Blayde himself. "Josh. Always a pleasure." She greeted him through tight lips.

"You don't have to mask your excitement." He smirked knowingly. "I'm here for Shaundi."

"Of course you are." She turned her head and looked away from him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" She asked in annoyance.

"Have you seen her?"

"Even if I had, there's no way in hell I'm telling you where she is." The Boss sipped some more of her drink.

"And why not?" Josh pouted.

"Because you'll probably skin her alive or something. Isn't that what people do when they're fucking obsessed?"

"I am not obsessed. I am in love. There's a difference." He insisted snarky. "Maybe if you weren't so busy hiding behind all your guns then you'd know what that feels like."

The boss snatched Josh by his tie and pulled him until their faces were mere inches apart. "If you ever talk to me like that again, I will chop your damn nuts off and feed them to my dogs. Understand?"

The fear in Josh's eyes revealed just how much he understood. "Got it! I'm sorry! I apologize!"

She let go of his tie and quickly pushed him away. "Go bother someone else, Josh."

He scurried away and disappeared into the crowd.

"What happened to him?"

The Boss's hazel eyes met blue as Matt Miller walked up to her side. She couldn't deny that his slicked back black and blue hair looked delicious with his dark tuxedo.

"Nothing worth repeating." She insisted, taking another sip of her wine.

The Boss's thighs clenched involuntarily at the sound of his deep laughter. "You don't scare me." He told her softly.

She craned her neck to properly look at him and Matt held her gaze. "That sounds like a challenge and I accept."

He grinned. "Game on."

"You know it's funny..."

"What's that?" He raised a brow.

"Pierce is the one who threw this party and yet he's nowhere in sight." Her eyes wandered through the crowds of people.

"Probably off screwing one of Zimos' girls."

The Boss laughed, genuinely laughed. Something she had not done in a long time.

This was the first time Matt had ever seen her smile and he wanted to savor the sight. She was absolutely gorgeous in his opinion.

"At least one of us is getting some action." She joked.

"I'm sure you have guys slaying dragons just to get in bed with you."

She laughed again. "I've been so busy with taking over Steelport that sex hadn't even crossed my mind."

In Matt's opinion, the conversation couldn't have gone in a better direction. "How long has it been?" She shot him a dangerous look and he quickly recovered. "If you don't mind me asking, that is?"

She looked away and her eyes searched for something in the distance as she debated on answering the question. She eventually figured that opening up to someone every once in a while didn't make her weak. "About a year."

Matt cleared his throat as his jaw tightened. "Seriously?"

She downed the rest of her wine glass before she ordered another one. "I wouldn't lie about something that pathetic, Matt."

"It's not pathetic." He insisted. "It's actually pretty sexy."

Her brows knitted together. "What about that is sexy?!"

"Well it makes you the tightest woman in this penthouse. Nothing sexier than that." His dick got hard through his slacks just thinking about it.

Despite herself, the Boss blushed and forced herself to look down at her feet. "Are you flirting with me, Matt Miller?"

He caught her blushing, causing his confidence to shoot through the roof. "When I tell you that the dress you're wearing is enough to make me want to lift you on that bar and fuck you senseless in front of everyone, then you can say that I'm flirting with you."

She was not expecting such explicit word to come from the mouth of Matt Miller. They may have been the same age but they were completely different. She was brave and strong and practically a warrior. He was a complete nerd, a hacker, and soft around the edges. Yet why did he make her thong soak?

"You couldn't handle me in your dreams, Matt."

His eyes slightly narrowed. "I don't know, love. You're the one who's had a dry spell. I don't think you'd be able to handle me." He smirked.

The audacity of this kid astounded the Boss. "I don't think Jade would appreciate you speaking to me like this."

"Excuse me?" He raised a brow.

"You know, you're girlfriend back in England?"

For a second, Matt thought she was jealous but he insisted he was just being hopeful. "I broke it off with her months ago. And how exactly do you know about that?"

"Kinzie of course. When you moved in she pulled up your file so I did a little peaking." She shrugged.

"I think you forget that I'm just as good of a hacker as Kinzie, if not better."

"And?" She arched her perfectly shaped brow.

"And I know your real name." He smirked.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "No the fuck you don't."

"Yeah I do." His expression grew serious in matter of seconds. "It's a beautiful one too."

She rolled her eyes at him. "If you tell anyone, I'll wring your fucking neck."

He chuckled at her. "I don't doubt that."

"Wanna go fuck?"

Matt cleared his throat. "Huh?"

She suddenly pressed her breasts against him and whispered softly into his ear. "I'm still wet from what you said earlier. If you want to break my long awaited abstinence, I'll be in my room."

She pressed a long, heated kiss to the shell of his ear before walking away and heading upstairs.

Matt set his drink down then headed after her with the hardest erection of his life.


End file.
